the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Gregson-Williams
| death_date = | origin = | genre = Film score, video game music | occupation = Composer, conductor, music producer | instrument = Piano, percussion | years_active = 1990–present | label = Wavecrest Music | associated_acts = John Powell Nick Glennie-Smith Hans Zimmer David Buckley Atticus Ross Halli Cauthery Marc Streitenfeld Trevor Rabin Alberto Iglesias Audiomachine Leopold Ross Hybrid Stephanie Economou | website = }} Harry Gregson-Williams (born 13 December 1961) is an English composer, orchestrator, conductor, and music producer. He has regularly written for video games, television and films, such as the Metal Gear series, Spy Game, Phone Booth, Man on Fire, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Déjà Vu, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Martian, and the ''Shrek'' franchise. He is the older brother of composer Rupert Gregson-Williams. Education Gregson-Williams won a musical scholarship to St John's College School in Cambridge at the age of seven, where he was a child chorister, and later attended Stowe School, a boarding independent school in the civil parish of Stowe in Buckinghamshire, where he was a music scholar, followed by the Guildhall School of Music and Drama in London. Discography Film 1990s 2000s 2010s 2020s Television Video games Rides Awards and nominations Awards *1999 ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Films – Antz (with John Powell) *1999 BMI Film & TV Awards – Antz (with John Powell) *1999 BMI Film & TV Awards – Enemy of the State (with Trevor Rabin) *2001 ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Films – Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2001 Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music Score an Animated Feature Production – Shrek (with John Powell) *2001 BMI Film & TV Awards – Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2002 BMI Film & TV Awards – Shrek (with John Powell) *2005 BMI Film & TV Awards – Shrek 2 *2005 BMI Film & TV Awards – Man on Fire *2005 Hollywood Film Award for Composer of the Year *2006 BMI Film & TV Awards – BMI Richard Kirk Award for Outstanding Career Achievement *2005 Satellite Award for Outstanding Original Score – Kingdom of Heaven *2009 BMI Film & TV Awards – The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *2009 BMI Film & TV Awards – Eleventh Hour (with Graeme Revell and David E. Russo) *2009 Brooklyn International Film Festival Certificate of Excellence – Em (with Jim Jermanok, Jesse Biltz and Britt Napier) Nominations *1997 Saturn Award for Best Music – The Rock (with Nick Glennie–Smith and Hans Zimmer) *1999 Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production – Antz (with John Powell) *2001 Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score – Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2002 Saturn Award for Best Music – Shrek (with John Powell) *2002 Golden Satellite Award for Best Original Score – Spy Game *2002 BAFTA Anthony Asquith Award for Film Music – Shrek (with John Powell) *2004 Annie Award for Outstanding Music in an Animated Feature Production – Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *2004 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Soundtrack of the Year – Shrek 2 *2004 World Soundtrack Award for Soundtrack Composer of the Year – Shrek 2 *2005 Annie Award for Music in an Animated Feature Production – Shrek 2 *2006 Golden Globe for Best Original Score – Motion Picture – The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2006 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Song Written for Film – "Can't Take It In" from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (with Imogen Heap) *2007 Grammy for Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media – The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2007 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Score of the Year – Shrek the Third *2007 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year – Déjà Vu, Shrek the Third, The Number 23 and Flushed Away References External links * *Facebook *Artist profile at OverClocked ReMix * *An interview with Harry Gregson-Williams *Epicenter Games Interviews Harry Gregson-Williams, an interview with Harry Gregson-Williams regarding Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, from EpicenterGames *Harry Gregson-Williams at Scorereviews.com Category:Alumni of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:British film score composers Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Living people Category:Animation composers Category:Annie Award winners Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge Category:People educated at Stowe School Category:People educated at The Prebendal School Category:Video game composers Category:Academics of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:1961 births